Escape from LuthorCorp
by Ferdinand17
Summary: Chloe and Lois run into trouble while doing some investigative reporting at Luthor Corp. Oliver is called to save them, there will be action, comedy and romance (and course language - naturally). Chlollie (suspense, drama and romance) and Chlo-Lo (drama and friendship)... You have been warned! M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers thank you ever so much for reading my stories. All suggestions, complements, constructive criticism and begging for more will be very happily received (I do so want to hear from you, you will help me become a better writer) eeek first story time…

(Wait for it) Clearly I do not own Smallville, I do not wish to have my work copy and pasted either.

(Wait for it) And now, on a happier note: I give you, ladies and gentlemen the first chapter!

Read on!

**Somewhere in Metropolis at a LuthorCorp facility **

"Oh my god, I cannot believe you talked me into this," Chloe said, continuing to crawl through the air conditioning ducts in one of Lex's slightly less orthodox facilities "We are going to end up in the tribute pages."

"Still better that writing them though," Lois answered back "Besides these ducts were your idea, I'm more of a disguises and accents kind of gal."

"Which way do we go, right or left?" she asked, wiping her forehead as she stopped to ask for the directions, she'd thought that these things would be a lot cooler, room temperature at it's hottest but she felt as though she were in an oven.

"There's a left?"

Chloe groaned. "We're lost?"

"We're not lost, this map is clearly wrong."

"That's even worse Lois! How did we get this far without noticing?"

"If it helps, I can say we're lost again? Or how about this for positivity, it can't really get a lot worse." That's when the alarms went off and a mechanical voice called out over the speakers: _Code Red, there is an intruder in the building. Sealing off all entrances. Please remain calm and report to your nearest office. _"Okay, so maybe I jinxed that one."

"Regular Sherlock Holmes you are," Chloe said. Then she stared thinking, they needed a plan, the way she saw it was: they had two options, stay in the ducts, maybe phone Clark or Ollie and hope for the best, or make a break for it and hope for the best. She didn't like hoping for the best so she needed another option. "Okay, so, here's the sort of plan. We look from the closest gutter fan thing that we can fit through and stay there for a bit; try and figure out what's going on, but we need to be really quiet, okay?"

"So basically we're making a plan to delay making any plans?" Lois asked

"Basically."

"This is going to be a really crappy non-existent article." She said as they continued to crawl, picking the tunnel to the left because it was sloping slightly downwards. Lois secretly hoped that meant it would be leading to a chute that would lead to outside and they could avoid the whole issue of plan making a plan. "Do you think they know we're in the ducts?"

"Shh, I think I hear something," Chloe whispered stopping still and putting her ear to the bottom of the duct. Trying to tune her hearing to the voices below and wishing she had Clark's super hearing. The words sounded like gibberish until:

"_Does it look like I'm in the mood to deal with the idiot who accidentally hit the little red button?" _That was Lex, realized Chloe.

"_No sir,"_ said another voice _"But sir, this is not an accident, we have reason to believe that there has been an infiltration. We believe that the perpetrators are in the ducts Mr. Luthor. We have two options, sir, we can do an evacuation and then gas the premises, or we can do a full search in lockdown."_

Search, prayed Chloe, please do the search. Then Lex said something that almost made her wish she'd been begging for option number one. _"Find them, then bring them to me, level negative 3." _ Shit. That was the floor that technically didn't exist.

When she'd agreed to go on this mission part of the reason behind it was to make sure Lois never found that floor; she was leaving that to the JL on the weekend who were 99% certain it was a 33.1 Lab. This was really bad.

"Level Negative 3, Lex has a secret floor?" hissed Lois "This article might be good after all!"

"Yeah and it's probably the sort of place to avoid," Chloe groaned inwardly, there was no way they were getting out of here "We have to find a way out."

"That's what they'll be expecting, what we really need to do is more snooping, we'll find this secret floor, get the most intriguing front page article of the year and survive the experience! C'mon Chloe where's your journalistic curiosity? You have to be dying to know what's here?" Lois begged "Plus, we can look for an exit plan on the way."

"Fine," Chloe finally decided "Okay, we need to get out of the ducts, do the whole costumes and accents thing and turn our phones off incase they're tracking."

"That's my cuz!" Lois grinned.

Chloe took out her phone and, ignoring her own advice texted Ollie a single word "_Help_". Then turned off her phone hoping he'd be able to track the text. Then she and Lois began to crawl again. Texting Ollie had been pretty risky, but she knew if she'd texted Clark he would've just ran in without thinking about probably ended up stuck behind some kind of kryptonite. Running off without thinking was generally his starring tactic. Whereas Oliver's rescue plans generally consisted of back up and communication. Besides his team knew the facility they were in through and through, back to front and inside out. Finally she realized Lois was talking.

"I mean, I know it was right for us to break up, we just couldn't fix everything you know, but I still can't believe how perfect and how perfectly messed up it was at the time, you know? I feel so torn up, like half of me knows exactly what happened and the other half doesn't have a clue, you know?"

Oliver. Chloe realized, a little guiltily. That's what she was talking about.

"Found it," Chloe said, our exit's here. The lab looks empty. There will be as security feed though so put your balaclava back on."

"Ugh, ugliest things ever, plus they look ridiculous."

"Just tuck your hair in your collar and do it Lane." Chloe said, knowing she was right, the balaclavas were ridiculous, almost like wearing a cowboy hat, or a HAZMAT suit but they needed them. She swung open the filter and jumped from the duct. "Ow, ow, ow! Ground shock!"

Lois laughed swinging down so she was gripping the edge of the makeshift entrance with one hand and pulling over the filter with the other, doing the last little bit as she jumped to the floor. "Oh my god your right! Okay, we need to find the janitor's closet and make ourselves look less conspicuous." She said, walking towards the door. Chloe rolled her eyes and followed suit.

**Queen Industries Metropolis Head Quarters**

Oliver had just been stuck in a board meeting; it was basically a two-hour session of reminders of why he never went to these things. He looked down at his phone. 17 new messages, he scrolled down trying to find something worth reading. Then he saw it. Chloe Sullivan, 21 minutes ago, the one word "_Help_". Shit. Ah crap this was not good. His brain started to calculate worst-case scenarios, he could get to Watchtower in about 10 minutes, and it might take him another 10 to track where the text came from. God knows how long everything after that might take. _What have you gotten yourself into Chloe? _Something bad, he guessed. She'd only ask for help if she was desperate, and usually she'd go to Clark, something to do with meteor rocks then, he figured. This was looking worse and worse by the second and so; by the time he finally had tracked the message, he was almost prepared to see the address pop up to the LuthorCorp facility. _This is not good_ he decided. He picked up the phone and called Clark, "Hey man, I was just calling to ask, have you seen Chloe?"

"Um, not really," he started a little skeptically "She and Lois were going out for a lead on some story, didn't give many details, Luther Corp related I think, they were just doing some digging so the Daily Planet maybe?"

"Oh, cool." Lois was there too, oh crap; secret identity protection today was going to be fun.

"Look I know it's not my place but are you two," Clark paused awkwardly.

"Um, oh, you mean, Lois or Chlo, no, no I'm not."

"Good because, I mean with Chloe, because that would be…"

"Wrong, bad, yeah."

"Yeah."

"No, I was just wanting to check up, cos of this League thing this weekend… You know what? I should just call_ her_. So, I guess I'll see you round?"

"Sure thing Queen, " said Clark hanging up the phone.

Shit, thought Oliver, this is getting worse. He knew that the real problem was Chloe and Lois in what he was sure was inevitable danger, but he couldn't get that kiss out of his head, and how much of a stupid ass hat it made him. He couldn't remember it without cringing but for some reason he wanted nothing more than for it to happen again. He hit his head on the desk in front of him as he began to remember.

_It had been the night Lois had broken up with him and instead of meaningless sex he'd decided to throw himself into his meaningful Green Arrow Charade. He'd picked up the phone "Chloe, can you help me out, I need you to help me steal some information from Lex."_

"_Sure Ollie, where should I meet you?"_

"_Daily Planet."_

_And that's what they'd done. She'd clearly known things with Lois hadn't worked out, but she steered clear of the conversation and eventually, when they were bored of fighting in the cyber world she suggested doing the thing he hadn't even realized he wanted to do; "Hey, Clark and I play a game sometimes, I walk down an alleyway, get attacked and then you catch the bad guys, it's kind of dumb but it saves us the time of actually looking for the crimes. Besides, you look like you need a bit of an ego boost." So they did that for a bit, it was fun but then Ollie had gotten punched in the face, they'd dropped the guy off at Metropolis PD and they were laughing when Chloe had realized Ollie's brow was bleeding. She'd totally freaked and it was really cute and Ollie leaned in and kissed her. For a second or two she was kissing him back and things were perfect, almost as perfect as… They both had pulled away at the same time, her hand on his chest, his on her waist "Lois" they said simultaneously. _

"_That was bad, really bad," he'd said "Not the kiss, you're great, it's just-"_

"_Yeah. Oh my god, I'm going straight to hell aren't I?"_

"_What about me, I'm the ass who just made out with my ex's best friend and cousin only a few hours after she broke up with me!" _

"_Made out? Isn't that a bit strong! No, wait you're right! What am I talking about? Oh my god we just made out. What do we do?"_

"_Relax Chloe, how about this, it never happened, we forget about it, this moment didn't exist and we get on with our lives, Watchtower and Green Arrow can be friends, Chloe and Oliver are acquaintances from thanksgiving at the Kent's. Simple?"_

"_Perfect. This didn't mean anything right?"_

"_Nothing," he answered. _

But here he was, a month later and he still couldn't forget a second of it.

**A/N**: so, how did I go?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Y'all Chapter 2 is up! Thank you so much for your lovely supportive reviews. I will be trying to upload more frequently (in hopes things in real life will get less hectic). **

** smallvillefan: hmmm, good idea… we shall see ;) **

**The LuthorCorp Facility**

"I really hope this is a broom closet," Lois said opening a door, "Oh thank god, I do not feel like running away from any of some of the Ivy's finest scientists right about now."

Chloe looked around quickly finding a pair of janitor's jumpsuits and pulling her balaclava, sweater and pants off and shoving them into the bottom of her bag. "I just hope that Lex's cleaners don't have specific, after the scientists go home type hours." She said and turned to her cousin who had only zipped her suit up to the center of her cleavage. Chloe raised a single brow.

"What? 12th rule of investigative reporting, Erin Brockovich knows her shit," she said. "They'll put that on the hand outs for interns at the Daily Planet some day!"

"When that day comes remind me to write an obituary for society." Chloe joked but she unzipped her own a little too; Lois took her rules of reporting fairly seriously. She'd made the first 10 up in her first week of reporting and had been adapting them ever since, somehow memorizing the list every time she changed it and quoting them one time or another, generally to prove a point or justify her actions.

Lois rolled her eyes "Okay, now disguises time! I have glasses for me, and you can choose between the fake ponytail and the fake mustache and complimentary Metropolis Sharks cap," her cousin took the ponytail from her hands "Are you sure? If you take the moustache you can zip your top back up." Lois teased.

"That," Chloe said while weaving her short blonde locks into the ponytail "Is both funny and tempting, but makeup and sports caps don't exactly mix." Lois nodded and passed her a trashy bubblegum pink lipstick, which she put on expertly without the mirror. Chloe turned back to Lois "Is it okay?"

"Erin would have been proud," Lois said packing away their bags under the janitor's trolley. They swapped their leather gloves for rubber ones and walked out the door.

Five minutes later they were both beginning to hate the smell of methylated spirits. "You know, if this was a movie, we would be wearing super-sexy fitted lab coats and there would be some kind of cowboy to come and save us via a secret exit that happened to go through Level Negative 3," said Lois

"I don't even care about the cowboy and the secret tunnel, I just want a super-sexy fitted lab coat," sighed Chloe "I have so much more respect for janitors now, and I haven't even had to clean anything yet. Oh, and by the way, I haven't yet forgotten that this is entirely all your fault."

"C'mon, what about journalistic curiosity and integrity and all that, the public deserves to know the truth about the evils of LuthorCorp stuff," Lois joked

"Write an article of the torturous nature of their janitor's uniforms, I for one, think that this," she motioned to her baggy grey polyester jumpsuit and dirty mustard yellow gumboots "Is a front page worthy offense."

"Well, incase you haven't noticed, I'm writing for the inquisitor, not Vogue, so I need something more along the lines of aliens being experimented on in a secret supposedly non-existent floor of LuthorCorp."

"You know," said Chloe in desperate hopes of steering her cousin away from the truth "I do remember hearing that the Inquisitor is notoriously unreliable, I'm sure you could write whatever you'd like take a blurry photo of something green, the Luthor's would hold a few press conferences and the whole thing would become a conspiracy!"

"Oh my God Chloe! Journalistic integrity!" Lois said slapping her cousin lightly over the shoulder.

Chloe raised her hands in surrender; it had been a long shot. "Just kidding, lets go find our secret exit that happens to go through Level Negative 3."

"Lex's office?"

Chloe groaned "I wish you weren't right, but you probably are, okay time for another couple of way too close calls."

Chloe knew, for a fact, from her research that the entrance to the mysterious Level Negative 3 was not in Lex's office. It was actually in an elevator in a broom closet, not the one they'd just been in of course. This specific broom closet was located in the basement stairwell near the old fire escape. The floor the elevator lead to was not beneath the building but it's top floor: a converted attic that no longer existed on the floor plans. Just to make life difficult. Chloe knew if it weren't for watchtower she would be far more intrigued about all this, all considering it _was_ a great story. She felt a little sorry for her cousin, but jealous at the same time. She'd been spending all this time trying to keep Lois away from it but she wondered if perhaps it might be smarter just to lead her straight to it, that way, she figured, they were less likely to get caught. Going to Lex's office was risky, they'd probably get caught and then they'd end up in Level Negative 3 anyway.

She wondered secretly if Ollie had gotten her text, then shoved the hopefulness aside, _why did I even text him?_ she wondered _what do I even say to Lois? Actually, I don't need to say anything; I haven't done anything wrong, that night did not happen. _Chloe knew that the more often she had to remind herself that she was supposed to forget about kissing Oliver the less it actually worked. If she weren't constantly thinking about it, trying desperately to forget it, regretting it and all the while secretly wanting it to happen again then maybe it would have been okay. Maybe she could have convinced herself that it was just a stupid, heat of the moment _why even would I_ kind of thing. Unfortunately it wasn't. Chloe wanted to kick herself for do this to herself again. What was it with her and unrequited love stories? She didn't know how her dignity was even in tact, and now the second round of tall, superhero and handsome had to come along and take a shot at her only to, most likely, end up with the beautiful, brunette girl next door. Again. Leaving her alone. Again. _C'mon Chloe, _she told herself sternly, _you're not this girl, stop feeling sorry for yourself get your dignity back on track and work out a way to distract Lois! _And she did, because if there's one thing Chloe Sullivan isn't: it's whiney.

"Chloe, Chlo-Chlo, are you even listening?"

_Crap that was Lois talking, why did she keep forgetting to listen. _"Yeah, sorry Lois drifted off for a second there, and Chlo-Chlo? Seriously? That had better not be your new nickname for me."

"Only when you deserve it," Lois sniggered. The girls walked on failing to notice when the security camera's head swiveled to follow them down the long and brightened hallway.

**The Clock Tower Apartment**

Oliver knew it was risky but he'd decided to go in without back up. He didn't need the others, especially Bart and Clark who would just run in and get themselves into trouble. He had been through the plans for the facility about a thousand times with Chloe and he knew them back to front, he could scope the building, work out where the girls were, wait until they were caught, stage a classic Green Arrow rescue with a couple of cocky one liners added in for the hell of it and drop them off at the Daily Planet and then catch up with Chloe later. "Well ladies you picked a hell of a day for investigative reporting," he'd say as they zip lined away, and Chloe would roll her eyes because of course, she knew it was him.

Well, that was the general plan anyway. The best-case scenario. Well, actually in the best-case scenario he'd get to punch Lex Luthor in the face. It could also go horrifically wrong; he could get there too late or he could get into some trouble himself. He tried not to think about that though, he liked to focus on the positives like: if, worst-case scenario, the guys at LuthorCorp killed him at least Clark wouldn't be able to when he found out what had happened. Oliver was not looking forward to talking to Clark when this was all over. He'd be pretty pissed off, especially considering Oliver had actually called him and not bothered to tell him what was going on. He had his reasons though, or at least, he hoped that Chloe did. So he switched on his voice distorter and said to his apartment "I'll be back," dorky, he knew, but it was seriously fun and besides what use is a voice distorter if you can't use it to quote The Terminator?

He turned, only to see Clark Kent staring back at him. "Clark Kent, man of the hour, I really need to get that security checked don't I?"

"Oliver. What are you doing?"

"Well Clark, I thought I'd just put on my Arrow costume, you know just for fun to maybe go down to the shops and get some pizza or something," he said, sarcasm enhanced by the distorter.

"Where's Chloe?" Clark said, stoic as ever.

_Great, more lying to Mr. has-no-sense-of-humor-whatsoever time,_ thought Oliver, _this is going to go down well for me in the future._ "Well Clark, when I called Chloe she said she and Lois were going to have coffee together, they haven't had the chance to hang out in a while so I told her to go ahead, have a break, we could do JL stuff later. Besides Lois is having a breakthrough on her article, they were going to get to the bottom of things." He realized pretty much as soon as he'd said it that he'd given too much detail for the kind of 2 minute conversation he would've had with her. Luckily Clark, ever oblivious, was moving onto his next line of fire.

"Her phone is off."

"Really?" Oliver tried to sound surprised "Well who knows maybe it just ran out of charge."

"So is Lois'."

"Well maybe they turned them off to hang out, like I said, they haven't seen each other in a while."

"So this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you're dressed in your Green Arrow gear, crossbow and all, in the middle of the day?" Clark asked.

Oliver began to doubt he'd be able to lie himself out of this one, he was just about to tell Clark the truth when he decided just to go for broke "No. Actually Cark, I am about to do a round, I just had a really boring meeting so I figured I'd go check out some alleyways. You know, test some new arrows. I was originally going to get Chloe to come along, run over the plans for this weekend with me but-"

"Yeah, see that's another thing I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Oliver groaned inwardly, he really didn't have time for deep and meaningful _I am ridiculously overprotective over my best friend_ conversations. He really hoped Chloe and Lois hadn't been caught yet.

"I don't like Chloe going on missions with you guys; it's far too dangerous-"

Oliver rolled his eyes in frustration "She isn't going on missions, she's helping us with research and back up, things like that, completely safe, out of the way, she does the same for you all the time."

"Yeah, and what if she ends up hurt, or captured?"

"You'll be my first call if she's ever in danger," Oliver lied, knowing that he was already breaking his promise "Look man, I really do need to get out of here, blow off some steam, I'll see you later and if you find anything else out about Chloe text me okay? Or not, it's not like I'm worried."

Then he walked into the elevator leaving Clark alone. This was really really bad. Clark was going to throw him repeatedly off the clock tower at this rate.

**A/N: I'll be back… (haha, too corny?) Love y'all**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **You are all so wonderful for reading, commenting and following this story, thank you so much for your support! So, here you are, the 3rd Chapter! (Sorry it's a bit late).

I should also explain the placement of this fic, I hadn't completely decided until now: it's set after the episodes "justice" and "freak" in season 5 but I'm pretending Jimmy doesn't exist (great guy, loved him in the comics but he doesn't work in this fic) and obviously Chloe is watchtower.

Okay all done! Enjoy:

**Somewhere in the Luthor Corp Facility**

"You know Chlo, even if we don't find that secret floor, when we eventually find and get into Lex's office we're sure to find some kind of great dirt to nail to the front page of tomorrow's issue of the Daily Planet," Lois gushed her heels clicking on the shiny laminate flooring, "Well, that is if we manage not to have our brains plastered over the wallpaper. I have a good feeling about this though, you know what I mean?"

"Sorry Lois, I'm still following the brain splatter train of thought," Chloe said as she looked at the clock at the end of the hallway. It was about 40 minutes past 3, which meant that it had been just over a full hour since she'd texted Ollie asking for help. It also meant that Lex had been looking for them for more than an hour. The anticipation of being caught was making her heart beat overtime. It didn't help that she was almost certain that Lex already knew where they were and was probably just waiting for the perfect moment to kidnap and torture them. After all she'd been going through the security plans for days with Oliver and to her calculations they hadn't gone through a room without a security camera yet.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't know why our original plan didn't just involve going straight to Lex's office. It's ingenious, if I do say so myself."

Chloe just shook her head; she didn't know how Lois could be acting so casually about all this. Chloe even knew that help would be arriving. Eventually. Probably. Even so, she was about 90% sure that they'd get out of here alive if Ollie came and she was still nervous as hell. Lois however had no clue she was about to be rescued and she wasn't even jittery. Chloe turned her head to face her cousin's energetic profile again: "Well you know how I like to avoid brain splattering at all costs. It's gross, and messy and although life isn't the best thing in the world it sure beats death."

"You raise a good point," Lois agreed

_Oh god_, thought Chloe, _what if it didn't send? What if Ollie didn't get the text? What if no one knows we're here? Okay Sullivan, it's time to breathe, remember that journalistic spirit you always used to have so much of? Well, now is the time to use it. _The more Chloe thought the more she realized that this wasn't so bad. If they did get into Lex's office she could probably get a look into some of Lex's hard files, the sort of things that were too important to put on a computer where they might be hacked. This could actually be really good for the team. "Oh well, we're here now, let's make the most of it," Chloe said grinning at her, quite literally now, partner in crime.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan, is that the journalist in you resurfacing? Because if so, as soon as we get out of this mess the two of us gals need to have ourselves a party!" Lois grinned back ruffling her cousin's hair in the most annoying way possible "A real girl's night out on the town; I'm thinking tequila and fake accents at the Ace of Clubs? Ooh, and for some reason I think we should have a clown there, or a goat dressed up as a unicorn, something weird and eccentric anyway, because as you know: a journalist always needs a good story!"

Chloe laughed, "You know, if I have to be the facing inevitable consequences of a Luthor Corp facility break in - like say torture, death, a felony - with someone I'm glad that it's with you."

"Consequences? What consequences? C'mon Chloe, we're the intrepid reporters! We're all about the fearless, and slightly stupid approach to danger!" Lois joked.

**In the Outskirts of Metropolis**

After his close run in with Clark, Oliver was glad to be on his own but at the same time he was beginning to remember exactly why he hated solo missions so much. He'd forgotten what it felt like to not have his watchtower telling him, if a little sarcastically, that he'd taken a wrong turn, or that for some reason there were people in an alleyway. Especially with the sun up he had to be really careful. There had already been some close calls; a cat with surprisingly loud paw-steps, a kid who thankfully hadn't noticed him and an impromptu drug bust, which had ended with yet another detour to the nearest phone booth where he'd dialed 911 and left the dealer tied up in the phone cord. This wasn't quite as fun as stopping a bank robbery but it was definitely much more intense than false-alarm stray cats. That wasn't the point though; the point was that without watchtower his pace was fairly awful which would've been all right if, like he'd told Clark, he was just doing a round, but unfortunately he wasn't. He was supposed to be saving Chloe and Lois from God knows what. He figured he'd get to the industrial Metropolis in about 70 minutes, and then it would take him another 15 to get to the Luthor Corp facility. Meaning that he'd probably get to Chloe about 2 hours and 55 minutes after she'd first sent out the text message "help" and that was only if he didn't get any more unwanted distractions. Oliver wanted to hit himself. He knew that he really couldn't do much else to get himself there faster without any help from watchtower – or Bart - but he still felt like he should be doing more. Every step he made he wanted to be making it faster, at one point he even decided he couldn't be bothered with stealth and made a zip line past a skyscraper in broad daylight. Not the best decision on his part.

His earpiece beeped to signal an incoming call and he clicked the button to take it. A prerecorded voice told him "This is Aqua Man, the call has been classified an amber alert, do you wish to proceed?" Oliver clicked into the conversation. The amber classification meant that the information was very important but could wait if necessary.

"Hey boss," AC's voice came into the receiver.

The guys were meant to be on a mission to gather intelligence from a Luthor Corp lab just outside of Star City. He hadn't expected them to check in. "What's gone wrong?"

"Actually, it's sort of one of those good news/bad news situations." Said AC

"Yeah, well can you tell me the good news and save the bad stuff for later?" Oliver asked

"Well, the good news is that we found this out before our mission on the weekend so we can sort out the problem sooner and we're prepared."

"So basically I need to know the bad news for it to be good news?" Oliver asked, frustrated.

"Yeah, did you want to hear it?" the joking tone was slowly sounding more and more serious.

"Go on."

"Floor Negative 3, it has something to do with Chloe-"

"Shit." Oliver pulled out his zip line arrow again. He predicted that he was going to need to be to Luthor Corp really really fast.

"- Yeah. Well, Lex has a file on her: surveillance shots, mostly her and Clark Kent, so I figured it was all more about him than her, what with Lex's weird obsession with him, but then Cyborg found this encrypted file" AC paused "It's a tape of her in a 33.1 lab, tubes being fed into her throat, invasive testing, it's pretty horrific. And um, Arrow, did you know she's a meteor freak? Her file said that's been confirmed, they don't know what her… abilities are yet."

"What does that all have to do with Negative 3?" Oliver asked, attempting to ignore the obvious.

"It's a testing zone, they want to find out what she can do."

"I have to get her out of there," Oliver muttered

"Get who out of, wait has Chloe been kidnapped again?"

"No," Oliver said, a little too forcefully, lying through his teeth "Sorry, there's a kid in a burning building. Don't worry Chloe will be fine. I'll check up on her as soon as I've sorted out everything here. Ask her about the meteor… thing. Thanks for the update man, I'll see you when you get back."

Oliver beeped out of the conversation then zip lined to the next building. Whatever was going on, he couldn't afford to be stealthy.

**A/N: **things are not looking up for our favorite heroine. Will she and her partner in crime get out of LuthorCorp in time? Or will they need to be rescued by our favorite green superhero… Find out in the next issue of Escape From Luthor Corp! Okay, silliness aside, I am very excited to write more


End file.
